


A Place Called Home

by starprise_entership



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, musings back on life, relationships are mostly background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: Kira’s learnt to love almost every part of the station. Yes, even Quark’s.





	A Place Called Home

Kira’s learnt to love almost every part of the station. Yes, even Quark’s.

With the bad memories of the occupation long behind her, everything seems so different on the station. The lighting is warmer, the air is fresher, and the floor panels aren’t stacked in at skewed angles. The station’s beautiful, in it’s deep, dark, way. Now, the station is designed to welcome; not to intimidate or demoralize. When she goes about her life on the station she still feels the paghs of those who have passed on after deeply stripped of their dignity as a lingering shiver down her spine. But she refuses to let it get to the better of her.

_I’ll keep you all in my heart, no matter what. But we’ve moved forward. We’ve changed things and now we’re the opposite of what our oppressors used to be._

She considers it a spit in the face of her former oppressors. She has won. They have lost.

And it’s home to her, this station at the brink of the wormhole. She feels closer to the Prophets here. So close that when sometimes, when the wormhole opens, she closes her eyes and she can almost feel what it was like, to have that prophet within her vessel. If she listens closely there may be voices. Often, she tries to sift out the voice of her long-time friend, commanding officer, and Emissary–Benjamin Sisko. His deep baritone voice rings through her memories, clear as a bell. It’s as if he never left this place.

He’s family to her, and so have the other inhabitants of the station. Every morning she’ll start the day with a Raktajino or two with Doctor Bashir and Jake Sisko, and then it’s making the rounds until lunch. Usually it would’ve been Jadzia or Odo she’d dine with, but with them gone now, Kira’s found herself talking to someone new every time.

She is a collector of stories, and she’ll have so, so many to tell by the time she’s old and frail.

Dinners are always reserved for Ezri. Sweet, loving Ezri–who doesn’t mind at all that Kira’s lips always have a hint of Raktajino on them when they kiss; who tackles her in a tickle fight with her cold hands when she thinks Kira’s a bit too tense that day. The night is always, always, for the both of them. Unless red alert goes off and Kira has to pull on her uniform and leave Ezri in the middle of an Andorian soap opera episode. Or unless a patient calls in the middle of the night, and duty calls for Ezri.

Life is hectic, but the station’s home to this little family. The family that once faced a baseball team of Vulcans in the holosuites; the very same family that survived the gruelling war (more or less intact); the very same family that could barely stand each other at all when everyone was new to the station.

Deep Space Nine–a place called home.


End file.
